À La Claire Fontaine
by NeuviemeCiel
Summary: AU - By the expression on her face, I knew she had something worth to tell me. “I saw the dark-haired one take a picture of you.” SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, SchoolFic
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

MWAHAHA. SasuKarin again! FEAR ME!!! So this one was started to write long ago, I found it today and decided to continue it. 3 This is the prologue. The story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan and other crazy stuff that remind me of the good old High School day (food trowing, teacher hitting, dirty rumor and all). I'll try not to get too OOC. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

You certainly know about the prestigious upper secondary school of Konoha. If you don't that's must means you are now from the area.

Most of the lower secondary students dream about going to that school, the parents even more. The rules there are really strict, the teachers are the best of the area, some say they are the best of the country, the sports are greatly praised. The best school of all the area.

Me, on the other hand, I never dream of entering it. Nor did my parents. For the simple reason that they died in a car accident when I was two. I have no other family so I grew up in an orphanage. The child who grow up in this orphanage never go to the upper secondary school of Konoha, unless they are genius who stand out lucky enough to find a Messene. I didn't had that chance. I'm particularly intelligent, always the first in class, but nobody thought I was worth it.

So, why Am I talking about it?

Without us thinking it possible, the life in this school greatly changed ours, in our school. When I say ours, I talked about me and my friend, I grow up with most of them in the orphanage. They are more my family than my friends if you ask me, but I would never tell.

I'm going the Oto upper secondary school. The alternative for those who don't have the grade or the money to go in Konoha's. Our school is really poorer, the fees are near zero and the drug is no big deal, if you want some just ask Kabuto, the assistant chairman, and last year somebody killed an other student with a gun in the alley behind the school. No one would left Konoha's to enter our school. But still…

Everything started the second week of the third semester of my first year. I was sixteen and I was having good time with Tayuya, my best friend and mind twin, and our other friends. Nothing was letting predict the next event. Nothing.

* * *

REVIEW YOU! YES YOU! ~


	2. Fascinating Fixation

I don't own anything and never will.

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Fascinating Fixation**

The chairman, Orochimaru, entered the class room, stopping our English class. He asked to see Tayuya, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru and the twins Sakon and Ukon. I wondered what they could have done to be convene, it was Monday morning and, surprisingly, they had been as good as gold the previous week.

They didn't came back in class, so I had to take their books, with the help of Suigetsu, to my locker. At the midday break, they still hadn't came back and I was damn tired of being alone with Suigetsu. He wasn't my best friend and it wasn't for nothing. The only reason we were talking to each other is that the twins liked him. No, in reality I was the only one to hate him. Fortunately, it was reciprocal.

I had to go back alone to the apartment I was sharing with Tayuya and Kin. Kin was a year older than me, just like Tayuya, but unlike the latter she hadn't redoubled a class. Kin was already home, of course she never go to the last hour, she was brushing her long black hair while she spoke on the phone. From her tone of voice, she was quibbling with her some time boy friend, Zaku.

I simply waved at her, I didn't wanted to bother her and she didn't bother to wave back. I made my way to work after putting on my uniform; I had to pay my part of the rent after all. I was working in a popular fast-food. The students of Konoha's school were coming every night, the room was almost always full and some nights we had to kick people out because we had no table left.

I liked my job. Dance between the table and the people, arms full of foods, in my uniform was good enough to me. The Monday was my favourite day. This was the less busy day. But it wasn't the reason I liked it. Every single Monday, without any exception, since last September, two boys were coming. They ordered at lot of burgers and the one who was eating the most wined. Wined what? I never knew.

One was blond, with strange marking on his cheeks and had blue eyes so piercing I could never forget them. The other was beyond handsome, I was buying fashion magazine, hoping seeing him in them. His eyes were as dark as his hair and I would have die only to know his name. They never sat at one of my tables, so I was just watching them from afar, trying not to forget I was here to work.

This Monday wasn't different. At seven three PM precisely, like every Monday, I had guess a long time ago that they were coming in the 06 bus, the two young men came in and took a table, one of Konan's table. She knew I had an eye, OK maybe both, set on the dark-haired one. She catched me, someday, daydreaming while looking at him and told me to be more discrete. A really nice girl.

I didn't had the chance to watch their futile competition, some seconds after they came him, a dozen of lower secondairy student went in, taking four of my table. When I finally had some time to breath, Konan was cleaning the two boys' table. I sighed, better luck next time.

I was putting on my coat when Konan walked over to me, by the expression on her face, I knew she had something worth to tell me.

"I saw the dark-haired one take a picture of you." Konan said when she was by my side.

I really didn't knew what think of that.

* * *

I LOVE YOU.

The setting is in modern Japan, in a somewhat big city. Konoha is a rich area of the city and Oto is a poorer area. Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri might also appear.

The 'fast food' Karin and Konan works in is one of those you get served at your table by waitress but still eating fast food. I already saw those kind of restaurant were you pass your command on a screen and a waitress bring it to you when it's ready. It's that kind.

I'm using the caracter of the village of Oto but I don't remember them _that _well, so they might go OOC even if I said I wouldn't do that, they are secondary caracter, so who are you to care?

And, yeah. They all have cell phone even if they are broke. I don't know for you but for me that's weird. But heh, that's Japan or that's not.


	3. J’ai trouvé l’eau si belle

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

Regarding where I'm going with that, rating will go up and some part will be censured, like in, I will not write them or post them in some secret place.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle**

I went back home, on the 09 bus, still wondering what he would be doing with a picture of me. There was no way Konan was kidding, right? She's such a nice girl; she wouldn't do that to me. She was almost the big sis' I never had. I just hopped he wouldn't put it on the internet saying 'looks at that ugly bitch' or something. A guy looking that nice shouldn't be such an ass, right? Yeah, who was I kidding? Nice looking guys were all ass. Suigetsu was a really good demonstration of that, may he never know I found him to look good; that would be the death of me.

Maybe he just took his cell phone my way but didn't take any picture. I was hopping, secretly deep, deep inside that he took a picture of me because he finally noticed me and found me attractive. I was hopping but couldn't believe it. They were coming on the 06 bus, they were Konoha's students, they had money and prestige. Not the kind of guys who would take any interest in a girl like me who had to work to survive and shared a two bedrooms apartment with two other girls. And even if he did, he would use me and ditch me. He was not _that_ good looking, no one would be, and I have a pride.

I walked in the apartment, still wondering. It was empty. Kin must had made up with Zaku and they were off somewhere doing I know too well what. Tayuya didn't seem to have passed by; her uniform wasn't on her bed. It made me worry a bit. Did they got a five hours detention by doing something they didn't even told me or what? Wasn't I their friend? Didn't we grow up together? Well, I would know when she would be back.

I grabbed a pyjama and went to the bathroom; I really needed a good bath after the school day and work. I turned on and water and skipped out of my working cloth. Waiting for the tub to fill in hot water I couldn't help but stare at my naked reflection. Was I good looking enough for that guy? My stomach was perfectly flat, no problem here. My breasts were not big, but I wasn't flat either, it was better that way. I had hips, something most girl don't get or don't want those day. I liked it, it made me feel more feminine, less like a twelve years old. I had been told several times, once by Suigetsu and that means a lot, even if he was drunk, that I had a nice ass. Well, my glasses were sure a turn-off but without them I'm blind. I can't afford contact lens nor laser. My red hairs were shocking to some but with the hair cut that guy is wearing, I'm sure it's not a problem.

I was not sure what to think about my face. I liked my mouth, my lips were not too big, just the good size and were naturally of a nice red color. I liked my eyes too, red. And the shape they had was nice. They were the same as my mother, not that I remember but I was saw picture of her, she was a really beautiful woman. My nose was nice too. I guess it's the mix of all put on the same face that made me feel unsure. Or I was a really pretty girl, just like my mom had been, and just unsure of myself.

I ended my examination of myself when the tub was full. The hot water felt miraculous. It always does. I sighed. Maybe he had just lost their game and had to take a picture of me without being noticed. That's was the better explanation. At that point I should have just forgotten about it and move on and that's what I did. I quickly washed myself and stepped out of the bath. I had my mathematics and Japanese homework to do and not a lot of time left.

Kin walked in just when I finished my Japanese homework – write an essay about what you want to do in life, mine title was 'I will survive'. She giggled to me and disappeared in her room. Just great. "We are freaking Monday!" I screamed, more to myself. Kin was really your average seventeen years old student of Oto's school. Coming home at 11PM, a Monday night, totally drunk. I wasn't like that, if I was to drink, it was on weekends. I actually wanted to go to University, and that's why I was working twice as much as I really need to pay the rent and food. I would survive; I wouldn't fall like most of them.

I finished my mathematics homework, it's was pass midnight and Tayuya still wasn't back. I grabbed my cell phone and texted her a message to let her know that somebody was actually worried over her ass.

* * *

_The chapter name means 'I found the water so pretty' and the name of the story means 'To the Clear Fountain'. It's both from a traditional French song that I was singing over and over when I was younger whose name is À la Claire Fontaine._


	4. At the Way You Have to be Attractive

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

There is also a slight notice of how you can pick up a book in French, written for 14 years old, and end up reading very graphic sex scene. Yeah. True Story. More than once.

* * *

**Chapter ****Three**

**At the Way You Have to be Attractive**

I woke up at 7AM and the bed next to mine was still empty. I grabbed my phone and checked for any answer. There was one: 'In a motel with the guy – don worry mom. Won be school'. I had to read it five times before the meaning of it finally got into my brain. I felt like setting her bed on fire for a second. I was going to be alone again, all day? No way. They weren't going to school? Fine. I wasn't going either. You may think it's a childish reaction but it would be the first day I was to miss, no big deal.

I wrote her a message asking her if they would mind if I was joining them, I didn't expect any answer to came in before 10AM so I buried myself under the covers and pulled out a novel. I didn't have enough time to read more than the books they were giving us to school so I was going to use that time to read. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, Suigetsu would be so pissed of to be _all_ alone in school all day. Sure, our friend from upper class would be there and he would spend the break with them but he wouldn't have any other choice, he would have to listen to the teacher or make friend with the other group of the class. _Good luck fishy friend._

"Karin! You didn't wake me up!" came the voice of Kin. I looked at my clock, it was almost 8AM, she was going to be late. Oops.

"Sorry!" I answered. I really felt guilty but she needed to learn that I wasn't her mom and wouldn't be with her all her life.

"Fuck! Fuck! I have an exam in seven freaking minutes!"

"I have a bus ticket in my coat." Cleared of all guilt, thank you.

***

Sasuke looked up at his French teacher. He was on the blackboard struggling with the grammar of one particularly complex sentence and a sensual one while he was at it. Did he cared about French? Not really. Did he toke it because Itachi, his big brother, had learned it? Totally. He looked at the students around him. Shikamaru was sleeping again and Hinata was looking into her books, a blush on her face, she was certainly hopping to help the teacher or she was trying to think of something else than the meaning of what she was reading. His hand was resting on his pocket were his cell phone was. He had finally managed to get a picture of this red-haired waitress.

The only reason he was still doing that pointless competition with Naruto was because he wanted to go in the restaurant were she worked and see her. He had lost again last night and this time Naruto told him to do what he wanted to do for so long, took a picture of a waitress. Sure, Naruto thought he was going to take a picture of the blue-haired one, Sasuke knew that Naruto had something for her breasts, but he didn't cared about that one.

Once he had finally been alone at home, he had locked himself in his room and had looked at the picture he had took, his pants and underwear soon on the ground. She wasn't facing him, only a small part of her face was exposed and the picture was blurry. Still, it was a really sexy picture. The curves of her hips modeling her lilac uniform, the view of her ass was priceless, her arm was hiding her breasts but he could imagine them just fine.

Now, as the French teacher was helping them with the French romance novel he had already read, all he wanted to do was open his cell phone and look at the picture, his fingers were literally hurting. Maybe he could go at the restaurant tonight, alone, and sit in the back were she was usually working. Then he could snap some more picture of her ass.

***

I looked at my phone again. No answer. It was 1PM and they were still sleeping? Well, at least I had managed to finish the book I had started back in the summer and Suigetsu was angry at me. The 'Bitch!' text I had got was confirming that. Other than that, I had lost my day and ended up cleaning the apartment. Was I a rebellious girl again?

* * *

I write a chapter, put one online, write another, put another online. YEAH.


	5. Tu as le cœur à rire…

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

The chapter title means 'You got a heart to laugh, I got mine crying'

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Tu as le cœur à rire…Moi je l'ai à pleurer**

Sasuke walked outside of the school. He couldn't help but smirk. He had managed to get away from Naruto, it had been too easy. No running competition today, 'he had to read his fucking French book'. He decided to walk to the restaurant, since he liked doing that and he wouldn't meet anyone on the bus that could repeat it to Naruto. He walked with his book in hand, just in case.

Two more blocks and he would be there. The idea of her not working on Tuesday hadn't crossed his mind. She would be in the restaurant, with a bit of sweat on her face because of the heat in the kitchen, her lilac uniform following the perfect curves of her body and maybe he would try to get a view from under it.

Great. A magenta-haired girl accosted him. "You are Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"What do you want?" He wasn't in mood to make new friend.

"Me and my friends would like to talk to you. Would you mind coming with me, the restaurant is just two blocks away."

"What restaurant?" Hopping was foolish right?

"Tsukishiro."

***

I frowned at the twins. Their reason for not answering me was the worse I had ever heard. Couldn't they just told me that Tayuya didn't checked her phone of the day? She was so light-headed I would have believe it. But that? They didn't knew what they were going to do and didn't wanted to bother me? I lifted my chin and turned on my heals. Really, they were taking me for an idiotic girl.

I walked inside the kitchen and looked that our cook, Chouji, while I waited for their orders. They were currently the only one that my table and I wished that could stay that way so I could try to learn what happened after they were took away by the Chairman.

Chouji gave me my orders while smiling. I took them and walked outside. I froze for a second when I saw who Tayuya had just brought with her. It was _him_, with his black spiky hair, God how I wanted to burry my hand in those hairs, his perfect pale skin and _that_ aura of assurance coming from him. I couldn't believe they knew him. I wouldn't have to die to get his name. I wished I had told them about him, maybe we would already be friend. I bitted my lips as I walked the few last meters.

"Hey, Tayuya." I said casually as I put the food on the table. "You should answer your text, you know."

"Sorry about that, we were kind of busy." She answered me, as she looked at the guy. "You don't know him, do you?"

I smiled. "No. I already saw him in here, trough." I could have said that it was every Monday, it would have been the pure truth, but that would have sound obsessed.

"Karin, that's our friend Sasuke. Sasuke, that's Karin. She like my twin from different parents."

I fawned inwardly, Sasuke, what I nice name, I would never let myself forget it. It seemed to fit him so much that I should have guessed it just by looking at him. I was already making scenario in my mind, of how I would get to see him again and talk to him. He eyed me boldly for some second before asking "You go at the same school?"

"You bet with do!" answered Sakon before I had the time. Really, I _wanted_ to answer that.

"I need to go to work, if you need something, just hit the button."

***

Ukon waited for Karin to disappear in the kitchen again before speaking. "So, about the school, we know it would be--"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

I warn you now. The next to come is... well. I don't have enought word to describ _that_...


	6. Que la rose soit toujours au rosier

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

Okay, no. Sasuke is OOC, what do you expect, it's STALKER!Sasuke. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Que la rose soit toujours au rosier**

Sasuke walked into his house, ignored Itachi calling after him and locked himself in his room. Who cared about what his parents would think? He wanted that girl, if he needed to change school to gets her than be it. If he needed to run away from home and earn money, than be it. He would do it. That would separate him from Naruto, even better. He was overly sick of the guy anyway.

He changed his cell phone wallpaper for the picture of Karin he had took when she gave him her phone number and reached over for some paper. He needed to write his parents the more angsty thing he could pull out so he started with 'no one ever understood me, school make me want to die…'.

***

Mikoto read once again the letter her precious Sasuke had just given her before locking up himself back in his room. She couldn't believe what she had in her hands and tears were socking her cheeks. She had no idea her son was feeling that bad about life. Scared to lose him, she brushed off her tears and made her way to her son room. She gently knocked on the door.

"Sasuke, my son, can I talk to you?"

The door opened itself after a few seconds; she walked in and sat on the bed next to where he had just sat. She lovingly put her arm around his shoulder before talking.

"What happened, Sasuke?"

"I—it's always been like that. I—I am tired of it." he said slowly, his voice low and trembling. "Naruto's love for me really make me feel uncomfortable, I tried not to break his heart but—"

He pressed his face inside of his hand and took a few deep breaths. Mikoto's mother-heart broke at that sight and she hugged her son closer. He learned into her, holding back a sob.

"I wanted—Itachi is so better than me and I wanted you and Dad to love me too. I didn't wanted to—" He was cut off by on sob.

"Don't say anything more Sasuke." She said, her hand caressing his hair. "I will talk with your father and I'll make sure you can be with your _real_ friends."

"Thank you Mom. I love you." He said hugging her back, his voice still weak.

"I love you too. Now, sleep. You don't have to do to school tomorrow."

She tightened her grips on him a bit more before finally letting go and left the room. Her husband better be listening to her, or else she'll take Sasuke with her and move out.

***

I let myself fall on my bed. This had been a wonderful night. Just before leaving with the others he asked for my phone number, and of course I had gotten his. He promised that we would sure see each other at a party soon. I was so happy. So much that I had forgotten long ago about the Chairman and them ditching me for the day.

I hugged my phone to my chest, where the picture of him was, and smiled. I was lucky Tayuya was in the shower, or so I would have looked crazy. I was already in love.

* * *

_Sasuke is FAKING emoness. Just in case._


	7. I’ll managed, soon or later

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, --!Deidara and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Six**

**I'll managed, soon or later**

Sasuke was waked up by a soft knock on his bedroom's door. He protectively put one arm on his eyes, the bright white light coming in hurting as he was accustom to the darkness. He door closed itself and he couldn't guess if the person who had just came in was his father or his brother. The person sat on the bed and at that moment, he knew it was Itachi.

"What do you want?" he spited.

Itachi chuckled lightly and learned closer to his brother. "Mom and Dad just went to bed, what are you planning, asking for a school change all of sudden?"

"Even if I am planning something, that's none of your business." He responded, keeping his voice low as his brother had did.

"They had a big discussion you know. Mom was about to ask for divorce. I don't know what you told her, Sasuke. But would you really do that to _our_ mother over nothing?"

"Over nothing? _Nothing_? You don't know what you're talking about."

Itachi chuckled once again and patted Sasuke's head in a mocking manner. "Konan's my friend you know."

He had left the room before Sasuke had the time to react. He had forgotten that detail. That blue-haired, big-breasted waitress.

***

I gave the books to the twins, happy to have some space back in my locker. "Next time, bring them with you." I told them. Giving them back their books made me remember what had happen. "What wanted the Chairman, anyway?"

Sakon laughed before answering "Crazy story. Apparently people dressed up as us and broke windows at Kiri's school. I have no fucking idea why they would do that."

I frowned. That was weird. "And that's why you didn't came back?"

"Yeah" told me Ukon "We've been in the police station in Kiri 'til too late to come back by the bus. Kidoumaru's mom came to pick us up, she was totally drunk _and_ driving, that's why he still hadn't come back. That made a lot of shit."

"God." I muttered to myself. "I hope they will be fine."

"They'll be. They've gone trough worse than that!"

I tried to smile but I was convinced. I closed my locker and we made our way to our English class. I hated going to class, not being in the class and following it, walking over it. The English class was the worse one. It was down stare and we had to pass before the twelve grade science's lab. This was the worse. They were all outside, waiting for some younger victim to attack with whatever they found in the class. They were supposed to be mature and responsible, not in this school.

Just before we reached the science section, Sakon put an arm around my shoulder and Ukon walked on the other side. Last semester, one of them had cut short half of my hair. I had three choices: cry over it and have them punish, have them cut all short and let them win or wear them that way and prove myself not to be a crybaby. I had chosen the last option. They hadn't liked my reaction and tried to cut the other half when I was passing. Fortunately, I had good friend and they were protecting me.

But something was different today. No one was in the corridor. The boys slowed their walk and as much as I would have adored to be out of their soon, I didn't compelled them to go faster. Just as we were passing before the last class's door, a tall blond guy I had never seen stormed out, his shoulder colliding with Sakon's, his pale blue eyes meeting mine for a second.

"Be careful, un!"

We made a few step and looked inside the classroom he had just left.

I screamed.


	8. For you, I fall

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

I know what you'll all be thinking: 'WTF', believes me, I think the same.

* * *

**Chapter ****Seven**

**For you, I fall**

"_A drama took place this morning inside the wall__s of the Upper Secondary School of Oto. One of the last year student had been found hung in a classroom and his torso had been blow up. Only three persons saw the culprit leave the scene, one of them is in a great state of shock and the two others are currently working with the police in hope of identifying the man. We have been told that he was blond hairs and was looking between eighteen and twenty-two. All the class in the area were empty, all the student at the exception of those three had been noticed that the class would be taken somewhere else, the school told us that they had noting to do with that. The crime might have been caused by drugs dealers."_

Mikoto's eyes couldn't leave the television. She was scared that the person who had die could be one of Sasuke new friend and she was also happy her husband hadn't agreed yet over Sasuke's school change. She knew him safe at home. Still, she was worried over his mental state. She left the break room and walked over her boss office, hoping she would be able to get the rest of the day off, even if she had to work on Sunday to make it up.

***

"No, I totally remember his eyes. He looked strait in my eyes for a second. It's wasn't that shade of blue." Really, that police officer was stubborn, I was telling him that it wasn't the good shade for more than ten minutes but he was too lazy to move his ass and go get more color pen.

"Miss, I have a lot of experience in that domain and I assure you that—"

'No! His eyes were paler. I swear on my death mother, I'm telling you!"

He sighed and finally stood up to get more pen. I learned back in my chair and looked at Sakon who was a bit farther. He sure seemed worried about Ukon, if they would have asked us this morning what we would do in that kind of situation, I would have been the one to go in shock. Not Ukon. I looked again at the drawing, he was looking nothing like him. Only his nose was close. Really, I knew, now, why most of the crimes were never solved. The policemen were good for nothing here.

My phone ringed, so I decided to pick up while that guy still wasn't there. I froze when I saw the name, if was _Sasuke_. "Sasuke?" I asked tentatively.

"God! Karin, you are OK? My mom just told me what happened at your school."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm with the police now." I answered, my hand thoughtlessly playing with my long hair.

"What are you doing with the police?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

His question surprised me, so I was the first one he called? He didn't talk with any of the other first? I couldn't believe that.

"I taught you knew, I'm one of the three who saw him."

"Are you OK?" he asked again.

"Yes, yes. I am very fine Sasuke." The police officer stepped out of the storage room. "Listen, the guy is back so, uh, I'll call you when I'll come out, OK?"

"I'll call back in an hour if you don't." And he hanged up. I frowned as I put my cell phone back in my purse, that was weird.

* * *

Seriously, Sasuke? You talked to her _once_. You stalker.


	9. Wish I was Bold Enough to Scream

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Eight**

**Wish I was Bold Enough to Scream**

Naruto was watching the news with his tutor. He felt bad for that student. It could have been him, he side glanced at Iruka, if the man hadn't fallen in love with his blue eyes, he knew he would be in that school. He could have been the one who found the scene. He could have been the victim. He could have done it.

Iruka looked at him. He knew what Naruto was thinking, it was been the same at the time of the last murder. He put his hands in the blond hair and smiled. That made Naruto feel better.

"Why don't you call Sasuke?"

***

Sasuke phone rang, he smiled to himself, it had been only fifteen minutes, and picked up.

"You're still all right?" he asked right away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm worried about you." Said the voice of Naruto. "You didn't come to school today, you know."

"Ah, it's _you_, Naruto. What do you want?" he knew he sounded bored.

"I wanted to know where you had been today, of course!"

"I don't feel well, OK? Would you mind if I go back to sleep?"

"Hey! Are you dating someone or --"

Sasuke closed his phone. This wasn't the person he wanted to talk to. He flipped the phone back open and looked some more at his wallpaper. Hitting buttons quickly he sent the files to his e-mail address so he could put it in his computer as well.

Once he had it, he printed it and put it in his wallet. Still forty minutes before we had to call her.

***

I stepped outside the police station. I had lost my time. Sakon had made his way to see Ukon at the hospital, all I had to do was go home. The school was closed and even if it wasn't I didn't wanted to go back, today at least. I tried to stay away from the small street I didn't feared usually. That guy was sure dangerous and the police had warn me, even if I already knew it, he could be coming for me.

I took twenty minutes to reach my little home. Tayuya and Kin were in the living room, listening to the news, I didn't wanted to see that. I walked inside my room, hopping they would understand and let myself fall on the bed. I could still hear the stoic voice of the woman coming from the television so I pulled out my mp3 player, my fingers slightly shaking. Reaching for it inside my purse, I realize that I had forgotten to turn back my phone on. It rang the exact moment I turned it on.

"Are you OK?" he asked even before I had time to speak.

"I—I don't think I am anymore."

* * *

This one is for you Bullet. ~


	10. Devenir un Souvenir

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Nine**

**Devenir un souvenir**

I put my phone down and toke a few deep breaths. I removed my school uniform and found myself normal cloths. A pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and redid my make-up, not much so the girls wouldn't find me suspicious ans wouldn't ask any question. I checked myself on last time, put my phone and mp3 player in my purse and leaved.

Kin and Tayuya were still watching the news but I did my best to ignore the television. "I need a walk."

"There's a party for Mitsumi." Kin said a bit uneasy. "His friend says that he already told him that that's what he would have wanted, and I know that's true. I would changed your mind to come, no?"

I looked at them and bitted my lips. "I really, _really_, don't want that now. I'm going to take a walk in the park and listen to a violence-free kid movie."

"OK. It's OK with you if we go?" asked Tayuya, for once I could see that she was really worried.

"Yes. I'd prefer to be alone, in fact."

"We're going to be back late, don't worry over us, really. And be careful too."

"Yes. I promise."

I closed the door of the apartment just in time to not hear them talk about what they were going to wear. I was going in a small park that was near an retirement house. It was always full of old people and nurses; I was going to feel safe. It fact, that park was the safer area of Oto. Nothing bad even happened there.

I walked there using only mains streets, were I know if I was to scream old people would hear me and do something. When I reached it, the people of the retirement house were taking a picnic and happily talking about their youth. I heard one of the grannies telling her friend that she'd wish she had been as pretty as me when she was young. That made me smile.

I loved old people and I'm sure I'll always do. They are full of wisdom and always complimenting the younger people with such truthfulness that you have no other choice than to believe them. They make you feels better.

Less than a minute later, a black car stopped in front of me. Sasuke, kissed his mom, I could see the resemblance, she was a really pretty woman, and stepped out a plastic bag in hand. She waved at me and I polity waved back, a timid smile on my face, meeting someone parents always made me feel really uneasy.

Sasuke walked to me and turned to his mom. "It's OK, mom. You can go."

"You're sure you would like to come home, instead? Itachi is not here and I would go sleep in a hotel with your father."

"No, Mom." He answered turning away from her.

"Wouldn't you like that?" She asked me.

"Thank you, but a psychologist is coming to see me tomorrow morning. I prefer to be home."

"Oh!" she said, guilt on her face, her voice apologetic. "Sasuke hadn't told me that. Be strong, it must have been horrible. I'll leave you two, if you need anything Sasuke, call me."

* * *

Mikoto, oh I love you. You would leave the house to Sasuke and a girl you never met? Really? You want to be grandmother already or you gave what was needed to your son? ~


	11. We’re all Angels that Fall from Grace

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, bad!KidMovie, WTFS-IS-THAT-SASUKE and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Ten**

**We're all Angels that Fall from Grace**

Sasuke gave me the plastic bag he was holding and told me to open it. Inside was a good dozen of VHS, by the bright color, it was kid movie. Just like he had promised. "Where did you get all of those?"

He laughed uneasily before answering. "My mom didn't throw them. That's what I was watching when I was a kid, some of them are older, there are Itachi's."

"Older brother?" I asked, trying not to imagine myself with a little sister.

"Yeah. He's pretty annoying if you ask me."

I smiled. I was sure the younger brother was the annoying one. He took back the plastic bag and with a small push on the small of my back he encouraged me to walk. I had decided to walk all the pathway in the park, then come out on the other side and go home to listen one of the movie.

That's what we did. At some point the night got colder and he protectively put an arm around my shoulder when a shivered. He did not talk along the way and I did the same. In normal circumstance I would have asked him question about himself, what he liked, his past, why was he so considerate of me. It just felt so great to have him walk by my side as a reassuring presence. We had to walk in smaller street to make it to my apartment, or we had to go all the way in the park, with him I didn't feared the small streets.

The guy living three streets away from my apartment, that pervert always on his balcony screaming at girl they should go around naked or that they should come up for a happy time, was outside. Of course he was. I felt his regard on me; I knew he was looking at my breasts from his higher point of view.

"Hey! You!" he screamed. "You should dump that and come up. I'm still waiting for you baby!"

Sasuke looked up to the guy. "I already told you, I'm not gay."

"I wasn't talking to you!" screamed the other guy, pissed.

"Oh. Sorry." Sasuke screamed back, sarcastic, making sure that everyone in the area could hear. "You look so old, I thought it didn't worked." He used the hand that wasn't on my shoulder to demonstrate what he meant.

"Stop that Sasuke, just keep walking, he's just speaking, that doesn't matters." I whispered in his ear to be sure the guy could hear me.

He turned to me and spoke low but not enough for the guy not to hear. "You don't care? Because I do. It's inacceptable that you let an old man like that treat you like a piece of meat he could just bang. You are a pretty girl and I should beat him up for talking like that to you."

I grabbed his hand and forced him to walk, he sounded way too serious, that was almost freaky. "Come on Sasuke, I want to listen to that movie."

He took away his hands. "No. This guy deserves his lesson."

"Oh!" screamed the guy from his balcony. "If I win I get the girl! And I'll make sure you watch."

I was in deep shit.

* * *

What will happen? Will Karin lose her virginity to that guy? WAIT! Is Karin a virgin to being with? Will Sasuke see Karin naked? Who is that dog passing by that I didn't mention? Will we see Naruto again? What about Deidara?! Will Karin found out that Sasuke is a big pervert? Will they sleep together before or after? WERE IS MIKOTO GONE TO?!?! Why do I love Bullet so? _PATATES_!!!!!


	12. Elsrabath, the Magic Pink Unicorn

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, bad!KidMovie, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Eleven**

**El****srabath, the Magic Pink Unicorn**

Sasuke told me to wait, gave me the movies bag and disappeared inside the building apartment. Trying to hold him back hadn't worked and now I was alone in the street and a guy I barely knew was fighting with that guy. Worse, if he lost, I'd had to sleep with the other guy. I really wanted to just walk away and go by to my apartment but I hadn't the courage to leave Sasuke alone. Even if I was not really _with_ him currently.

I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time. If he hadn't come back in two minutes, fuck off what he said, I was going in and calling the police. The two minutes passed, I closed my phone and walked toward the apartment building. The inside was even sinister than mine, it was all in dark red brick. I stepped on the first step and heard a door opening.

"Sasuke?" I asked, tentatively, wishing it was him and that he was still all right.

Second passed and my heart was pounding inside of my head. "You have no patience, have you?" came his amused voice from three floor higher.

I was so relived. I heard him quickly come down the stare. He looked perfectly normal, nothing had changed. I frowned. He obviously noticed it and he said: "I'm doing ninjutsu since I'm four. Now, I want to watch those movies."

He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. The rest of the walk to my apartment was quick, his arm back around me. I opened the door, Kin and Tayuya were gone. Sasuke sat on the couch as I looked in the fridge for something to drink and food, I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was really hungry now. I found a frozen pizza and decided to bake it.

"We'll have pizza and Coke, I guess." I said taking two Cokes out of the fridge.

He walked to me and sat on the kitchen counter, grabbing on of the Coke and giving me one of the movie box. "That's perfect with me."

I looked at the box and had to read it out loud to be sure I wasn't hallucinating. "_Elsrabath, the Magic Pink Unicorn; Elsrabath is a pink magic unicorn. With her power she makes sad people happy and helps them to have good friend by giving them magic lesson. Rated for 0-3years old._ Are you fucking serious?!"

"I don't remember it, really. My mom just told me that was my favourite. I'm not sure if I believe her."

I smiled, putting the pizza in the oven. "We'll have to watch it then."

He took a slip of his Coke. "Yeah. And for that, next time I'll take you out somewhere."

I laughed, taking the 'next time' more like a joke; I didn't even wanted to think he could actually be already thinking about another date. "Oh, where?"

He seemed to think of it seriously and that made me smile. His face was always handsome, whatever the expression he was wearing. "I don't know. Wherever you want to go."

"I'll take the more expensive restaurant in town then. And you're paying."

"Of course, I am."

God, he was just so perfect.

* * *

_Ninjutsu is real, look on wiki._

_STALKER!Sasuke POWA. And I'm not writing Twilight here, so I'll skip the useless dialogue. ~_

_Rin : Sasuke. I'm your father._

_Sasuke : WTF._

_Yeah. Thanks' Rin. xD  
_


	13. Moulin Rouge

This story contains SasuKarin, stalker!Sasuke, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, bad!KidMovie, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twelve**

**Moulin Rouge**

The pizza was great and Sasuke ate it without any complain. I was sure he was use to better thing than that but he didn't say anything about it and even told me I was better than him that making them. I doubted he had ever eaten something like that; my opinion of the people of Konoha was really high.

He told me that his mother was working in the fashion industry and I learned that she was _the_ Mikoto, the world known fashion designer. I was dying to have one of her pairs of jeans, I had ever seen her, I was not watching fashion show. I _couldn't_ believe it when he actually called her and asked her if she could you do one pair for me. Less when he told me that she had said yes. I was on the ass, literally.

"I'm learning French because of that. I've never been in France and I want to go with her one day." He looked at me, an amused look in his eyes. "Who knows, maybe I could bring you."

"The restaurant and now the France? We should watch that movie before you take me to Vegas and marry me."

He smiled. "Wanna do that?"

"The _movie_. Yes."

"I'll go to the toilet and we could start."

He had a special sense of humour, but I liked it. It was making me smile and feel good. It was light and always made reference to how he liked me. I felt like I could confess my love to him and he would do the same, smiling all the way. That felt great and changed from the seriousness of my usual friend.

I had to go back in the kitchen to get the VHS of _Elsrabath, the Magic Pink Unicorn_. I kneeled before the TV and tried to remember how the video player was working. I hit random buttons hoping it would work. Sasuke came back and I still hadn't managed to make it work.

"Your ass is really nice." said Sasuke, his voice a bit lunatic, just like if he hadn't intended to say it out loud.

"That's not helping me! But yours is nice too, if that's what you want to hear." I answered in a light-headed tone. I was happy he couldn't see me because that made me blushes; my cheeks were probably the same color as my hair.

I hit a final button, the TV turned blue and the VHS started. I backed up and sat on the couch next to Sasuke. I automatically cuddled against him. It was so automatic to me, having grown up only with poor people, to listen to a movie all together; we had no other choice than to snuggle against one another, there was never enough room for everybody, I knew Tayuya and Kin had developed the same habit. I tensed for one second, until he hugged me back and chuckled. "I know the VHS is old but the quality is really bad."

The movie wasn't _that_ bad. It was made for pre-school children but it was made the old way, before they started to be all the way too fluffy. That Pink Unicorn was trying hard to make everyone happy and her enemy, Celreb, the Little Red Demonic Dragon, was never stopping from making kids cry. But I would have _hated_ watching it without Sasuke making sexual joke all the time. Because, I was too old to like that kind of thing without sexual joke.

The movie ended and Sasuke hummed the song of the generic. He _didn't_ remember it? That _lying_ bastard. I turned my head to look at him and to playfully accuse him of lying. I didn't had the chance to say anything, as for his lips met mine.

Oh God. He was a good kisser.

* * *

_Will Sasuke do something even more creepy? Why did he kiss her? Was it his first kiss? Do he have a reason to be that awesome stalker!Sasuke? If Rin is his father, then I'm really his mother? Will we know why Celreb, the Little Red Demonic Dragon is so bad? WHAT THE FUCK DEIDARA? Have I the smallest hint of a plot with that? Will Karin stay virgin, (if she is)? YOU'LL KNOW ALL THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!_

_The link of the title? I was listing to the sound track. That's all._

_I had give Mikoto a boss, well, she's not the boss the fashion company she is working for. Watch the Bold and the Beautiful (or is it the I don't remember and the Restless? Anyway TOP MODEL it's called here "Ridge! I love you!" – "I don't love you anymore Brooke! I love the mother of my children!" –"BROOKE DON'T LEAVE ME FOR MY HALF-BROTHER!" –"Oh! Niiiickkk! ~") and believe it all. NO WORD ABOUT IT. Yes, yes. That's my model for fashion industry._


	14. He Kissed the Girl

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, bad!KidMovie, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Thirteen**

**He Kissed the Girl**

"Sorry. I shouldn't have." He said slowly, as he put a bit of distance between us.

"It's OK. It's just -- too fast." I slid my hands inside of my t-shirt and redid my bra. I had totally lost it and we were gone to far. Now, I didn't knew what to do or say.

"I should call my Mom. I'll go home and call you in two or three days."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, that would be better, I think."

He stood up and walked to the fridge, his phone popping in his hand. He signalled and waited. He hung up and cursed under his breath. He called four others numbers but no one seemed to pick up. "I'll try my brother." He finally decided. Apparently, he got no more answer. "Damn it."

"They don't answer?" I asked, worried.

"No. They don't." He was evidently uncomfortable with that fact. He sighted. "I'll send my mother a text, would it be OK if I stay a little longer?"

"No problem." I said slowly. "You could go to the party they're giving, they're all there… Me, I really don't want to go…" I hesitated some instants before continuing, wondering how he would see it. "You could spend the night too; I'm used to have boys sleeping on the couch. And, you really made me feel better; I wouldn't want to kick you out. You don't deserve it."

He smiled. "Does that means I'm a good kisser?"

All the tension I was feeling just evaporated and we were back in the comfortable atmosphere we had just lost. "That too."

"I'll send her a text anyway, if she don't answer I'll just take the offer and stay."

***

Sasuke would never got any answer to his text and he knew he wouldn't, as he knew no one would have answered his fake phone call. He helped her to transform the couch into a bed, smiling inwardly all along. They had put about ten pillows on it when Karin decided it was good enough.

"I'll go take a shower. You can check if I have any cloth you could sleep with. My father's are in a box in my closet. It's written 'Toshi's cloth' on it. If they smell too bad I'll look in my stuff."

He nodded, overwhelmed by the happiness. She was _telling_ him to look into her stuff. "Take your time."

She disappeared into the bathroom and he walked into her room. She was sharing it with one of the other girl, so he had to guess where her stuffs were. He looked at the two beds, one had a dark blue bedspread while the other was violet. Violet fitted her best, he decided so he opened the closet in the back of the room. There was a box 'Tochi's cloth' just like she had said. He quickly found a t-shirt and jogging pants, that was what people were always wearing when her father died and the box was filled with it.

He still had time to spend so he opened her chest of drawer. Great. Her underwear. He took out a bra, to be sure it was really hers and walked to the other chest of drawer, the bra in this one were bigger. Karin's breast were smaller, he smiled and put back the bigger bra. He looked in Karin's panties, quickly choose one pair, red, and hided it in his pocket. He made sure everything looked about the same and walked out of the room with his new sleepwear.

She was singing in the shower.

* * *

_For real, Sasuke? You stole her panties?!?! You big perv. I don't want to know what you'll do with them! But the problem is that I'm the one writing SO I KNOW._

_And Karin have long hair, so I guess for her a quick shower is minimum twenty minutes, because, I have hair about that long and I can't make it shorter._

_AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT'S COMING, I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW THAT…_


	15. Ice & Spice

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, bad!KidMovie, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Fourteen**

**Ice & Spice**

He stepped closer to the door. How would she react if he joined her in the shower? She would blush and try to hide herself, her eyes would ogle him and her blush would darken. He would tentatively touch her, first her arm and shoulder, then her flat stomach and the bottom of her breast and maybe her hips, and tell her how beautiful she was, her arms would drop to her side and she would silently beg him to play with her breasts. He would do it, they would kiss and she would press herself against him, softly moaning, and she would drop to her knees, kissing his chest along the way. Her eyes would look up at him, and she would look incredibly sexy at that moment, just before she would take him in her mouth…

He groaned, he knew the door hadn't a lock on. He knew the shower curtain wasn't opaque. He knew the shower was making a lot of noise and that she wouldn't notice if he opened the door. He knew it and his hand was on the handle. He fought with himself but his hand won and he opened the door.

He couldn't see her directly but the mirror was reflecting the shower, he wouldn't risk to get caught, not yet. She was bending forward, her back to him, probably washing her toes. He bit on his lips. That was hot. Her form was blurry on the other side of the curtain, so he couldn't see clearly but that was enough to arouse him. She stood up and continued to wash herself. He knew she was rubbing her breasts with soap; that was just too much. He closed the door, walked to the couch and grabbed a tissue on the coffee table. He wanted her so bad.

***

I stopped the shower and stepped out. I dried myself using my towel and put on my pyjama. I took longer than I should have to do that, I was a bit scared to find him gone or just still there. I didn't knew what I really wanted. I wanted him to stay, I really liked, loved, him and I wanted him gone because that was going too fast and I wasn't sure I could refrain myself from kissing him.

He was sitting on the couch under his covers, wearing one of my father's horrible yellow t-shirt. He obviously didn't look for other colors, because I knew that there was a lot of other color in that box.

"Don't you want to take a shower?"

"That's fine." He smiled. "I took one in the afternoon and I'm sure you only have girly stuff here."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Are your 'bed' OK?"

"Yes, _mademoiselle_, very fine. Thank you. If you had bad dream, come to see me."

I had made up my mind, so I walked to him. "The girls always make a lot of noise when they come back. If they push you out of the couch…" I whispered to him before kissing him, a quick kiss, but still too hot, I didn't knew him since that long. "…come to see me."

I turned to him before entering my bedroom, he was looking at me, smirking.

* * *

_Will Sasuke stay in the couch all night like a little angel? When was the last time I had a complete meal? Five days? That's what I think too. Is Karin a fucking virgin? I don't know about you, but I really want to know! Will he see Konan again? Will Sasuke ask his parents to pay Karin's rent?_

_I hope you're all happy about this one. Pervy Sasuke. ~~ Huhuhu. And Karin don't notice anything, of course she don't._

_Next one is longer. ~ And the title. Hoho._


	16. All your Secrets

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, bad!KidMovie, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Fifteen**

**All your secrets**

I opened my eyes, someone was shaking me.

"Are you all right? You were screaming!" It took me a few second to remember that Sasuke had stayed to sleep. "You just dreamt of it, right?"

I nodded, my hands gripping on his forearm. I was seeing the horror of it all over again. I was clear as it had been this morning. I had easily forget it during the day and had became numb about it, I had focus all the day on the face of the guy who had done it, not one what I had saw. Sasuke had made me feel good and his eyes, filled with worry, looking at me were helping.

His hand went to caress my hair. "I know, I know…" he muttered to me, like a lullaby. "Now, go back to sleep." He was about to stand up but I couldn't let him go.

"Stay, please."

He lowered his forehead to mine, for a second I though he was going to kiss me but he didn't. When he spoke, there was hurt in his voice. "I can't."

"Why?" I demanded. I wanted him to stay with me so bad; it was hurting inside my chest, in my legs and in between.

He pressed his face a bit farther into mine and his arms sneaked around me. He hugged me close, his hot breath on my face, tickling me. "I can't because I want you so bad. I've been watching you at your job and--"

I didn't wanted to hear anything more. "Please. I'll do what it takes but don't leave me."

He backed a little and his voice came aggressive, just like when he was talking to the guy. "Don't say that. If I was to do anything to you, I'd feel like a rapist with a silent victim. You're worth more than that. You should know it."

"So stay. We'll talk, not sleep. I'll listen to you, tell me about it. I'll believe it all."

He rubbed his face with one of his hands, he looked puzzled. I wanted to know about what he had just told me; that he was watching me at work. I wanted to know and didn't wanted too at the same time. I'd listen if that was making him stay. I wanted to know about what he had told me over the phone; that he knew how he was feeling because he had saw similar. I wanted to know and didn't wanted at the same time, maybe it was too fresh in my mind to talk about it. I didn't knew if that would make me feel better or worse, but coming from him, I would take it.

His eyes met mine and I did my best not to look about to cry. I was about to cry, but as long as he didn't noticed it, didn't mentioned it, I knew the tears would stay safe inside, were I wanted them. I motioned him under the covers with me, I knew I had just won.

He took place, one of his hands buried in my hair. I buried my face in his chest, I would not look at him and he would not look at me; that would make things easier.

"I was seven when I found out my brother was _not_ into girls." His voice was slow and delicate, he was thinking over each one of his words before letting it come out of his mouth. "I would have preferred to find out about it because he was holding the hands of a boy or kissing him, but I saw the whole thing. My parents still don't know about it, he's always trying to find a secret about me, to be sure I won't tell."

He took a pause, his fingers starting to draw circle in my hair. It would be hell to undo the tangles he was about to form but I didn't wanted to stop him. I grabbed one of his hands and held it in mine. He had man's hand; big, strong and damaged hands. It was feeling funny under my fingers, mine were small, delicate and soft. He squeezed my hand and continued.

"With my brother, you're the only one to know about it. I never told, maybe I should kill you for knowing." I tensed a bit. "Don't worry, I couldn't bring myself to do that. You're too precious. I'm still seeing it; I could never do that, _never_. The worse came later. Our uncle learned about it, because the guy was our cousin. Shisui was so devastated; he hanged himself in my brother's room. He wanted to punish him for telling but I'm the one who found him."

I let go of his hand and sneaked my arms around him like he had did to me. He hugged me back, his hand leaving my hair. He lifted me in his lap and hided his face in my neck, taking in a deep breath.

"And you. You, Karin, you are the very contrary of a man."

* * *

_And now, I feel bad for stalker!Sasuke. Because every stalker have a reason to be a stalker. Poor, poor Sasuke. You told me to make him go sweet, he had. Don't worry, I love him as a stalker too much, he'll come back._

_And I'm sure at 99.99% that Itachi is gay._

_And I'm not writing Twilight again, so next chapter. ~_


	17. Without you Life is a Monochrome Frame

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, bad!KidMovie, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Sixteen**

**Without you Life is a Monochrome Frame**

I was waked up by the sound of someone knocking at the apartment door. I knew it was certainly the psychologist; it couldn't be the girls since the sun was up, but it was feeling so nice that I didn't wanted to move. At some point, I had felt asleep against him, he had talked about several of his friends and the last thing I remembered was when he told me with disgust that his best friend, Naruto, the one I always saw him with, had 'accidentally' kissed him.

His hand was on my hips, some of his fingers had slipped under the elastic band. I didn't minded. His other hand was resting on top of mine on his torso, next to my face. I didn't wanted to move, so I continued to play asleep and the psychologist continued to knock. I felt Sasuke move, he delicately pushed me to his side and left the bed before I was the time to stop him.

I heard him open the door and apologize for me, telling that I haven't been able to sleep. By her voice, she was a woman in her forty, had a lot of understanding in her. It was a soft voice, the kind that makes you want to open yourself to her. She was probably dressed classy and her hairs were surely done in a tight chignon.

"You're her boyfriend?" asked the woman. He probably nodded in answer. "It's been going on for long?"

"No. It's really recent."

I smiled; he probably didn't wanted her to think that I was the kind of girl who let her boyfriend stay home the first night. Well, right now, I was, and we hadn't decided to date either. I turned my hand, suddenly curious about the girls, Tayuya was in her bed, one leg was on the ground and her pillow on her face. I'll have to explain what a boy had been doing in my bed all night.

"How is she reacting?" I turned back my attention to Sasuke and the psychologist.

"I have not seen her until a few hour after, when I called her at the police station, she was great. Three hours later at home, she wasn't. She have gotten better, I tried to make her think about others thing and she had nightmare. I'll go wake her, just wait here; the couch is a bit cluttered."

"Thanks you. I'll wait here."

Sasuke came back and kissed my forehead.

"Stop playing asleep, beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and smiled. He was still looking as perfect as the night before, his hairs perfectly placed on his head; he didn't looked to have sleep. I knew my hairs were probably hideous, but _he_ had no one who had play in them. I stepped out of the bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello." I said to the woman, I had been totally wrong about her look. She was dressed as anyone was in the vicinity and her hair her long and falling down her back, she was more in her thirty, only her voice sounded older.

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai, call me just Kurenai, you are Karin, am I right?"

"Yes."

I took place at the table and looked and the couch, curious about the wording Sasuke had used. Kin was on it, she hadn't made it to her room apparently.

* * *

_Will Karin open out herself? Will I totally screw up with the psychologist? Will we fucking see Deidara again? With the blond man go in prison? WHY DID NARUTO KISS SASUKE? Will Sakura make an appearance? What about Ten Ten? Will the school life comeback to normal? Will Sasuke change school? What was I saying in the prologue again?_


	18. Des Confitures

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, bad!KidMovie, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Seventeen**

**Des Confitures**

Kurenai seemed uneasy to start with Sasuke in the kitchen making coffee, I didn't help him by telling him that the coffee was in the fridge, he was way too funny, searching and not asking for any help. He finally found it and started the coffee maker. During that time, Kurenai had been asking me question about my life, always thing that my boyfriend should already know, but he didn't knew about them. It was funny; he was reacting when he learned something knew, he was stopping for less than a second and started searching all over again.

He finally said he would go take a shower and disappeared. She looked at Kin on the couch for a second like if she wished she wasn't there.

"It's the first time I go see someone at home. It's weird to have people around. Well, let began."

It was long and boring. Really long and really boring. She have me a test with a lot of question to fill, I wasn't half way trough when Sasuke came out of the shower, wearing his cloth from the day before. He disappeared in my room and I guessed he was calling his mother. I tried to stay focus on the test, I knew that the time I was spending on a question was influencing the result. She was watching me and taking notes.

It was long and boring. Really long and really, really boring. Sasuke was long gone when I finished that monster, and I was hungry. She told me she would call me when she would have the result and that I would have to come to her office once a week for the next two month. I was so not overwhelmed by happiness about this.

I was happy to see her gone, I could finally eat. I took another cup of coffee and did myself a small breakfast. I was 1PM and nor Kin nor Tayuya had wake up. I couldn't listen to the TV, there was no way I was going to school today; half of the students were probably in the same state as Kin and Tayuya anyway.

I had to be at work in two hours. Just enough time to make my hair potable again and walk there.

***

"You had a great time Sasuke?" asked Mikoto, smiling.

"Yes, mom. A great time." He answered closing the car's door.

"I'm happy then. I need to go back to work, would you like to come? I'm working on a new jeans collection; you could help me design on for her."

"That'd be great."

Mikoto smiled and headed the car toward her work place. She loved when Sasuke was coming to word with her, the same with Itachi but he had stopped doing that a long time ago. Those working on junior male collection always ended up asking for Sasuke to be their model and he was always accepting. She loved see her co-worker play dress up with her son like if he was a wonderful doll. She guessed he was too tall for junior collection now.

She parked on her reserved spot and walked out of the car toward the all glass made building. Sasuke followed her, a few step behind. It had been a while since he had come. Last time, they ended doing one complete collection based of him in a single day. He knew his mother boss still loved him for that.

The secretary was the same and she was still remembering him, it was a woman now in her fifty and she was doing wonderful cookie. His mother office wasn't the same, designer office her re-decorated every six month to follow the fashion. Mikoto sat at her drawing desk and Sasuke brought a chair next to her, time to design a pair of jeans for that wonderful ass.

* * *

_I wanted to make Sasuke brush her hair while she was doing her test, I really wanted, but Kurenai would have gone "YOUR DISTRATING HER!!!" damn psychologist._

_And xDDDD at doll!Sasuke._

_Chapter title means 'Some jams' don't look for the link, there's none._


	19. Regarde moi, je suis près de toi

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, bad!KidMovie, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Eighteen**

**Regarde moi, je suis près de toi**

Naruto looked around him. Still no Sasuke and he was not picking his phone! He looked at Sakura sitting beside him, she was working on her advanced mathematics homework. He hated mathematics, he was in a lower class and still wasn't able to pass.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked her, like if she would know.

"I don't know Naruto. I don't know. Didn't he told you he was sick?"

"He looked perfectly fine! In fact, he though I was somebody else and sounded all lovey-dovey! Then, he got annoyed at me."

Sakura dropped her pen on her homework, she would not finish it during the lunch with that idiot and she couldn't go shopping with Ino that night. Ino would be fuming, she had promised she would go shopping that night long ago.

"Listen Naruto, if he don't answer you, maybe he's really sick. It's not like if Sasuke-kun had other friends, you never leave him alone. And now, I need to finish that please."

"Gimme your phone, I'll call with it to see."

"I'm not giving you my phone! Now shut up and go annoy someone else!"

She picked back her pen and resumed the second degree equation. Naruto stood up and walked around the cafeteria looking for someone who would be willing to let him use his phone. He spotted Hinata, that girl was so generous, giving him her lunch when he forgot it without him asking, she would let him borrow his phone.

He walked over her and took a seat next to her. "Hey, Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!" she blushed and lowered her eyes to the table after having take a brief look at his face.

"Hinata, I'm sure worried over Sasuke, you didn't saw him in your French class, didn't you?"

"No, he's not coming…" she said in a low, timid, voice. "The teacher doesn't know either…"

"He don't answer my calls! I think he's angry at me, could I borrow your phone?"

She nodded and gave in him her pearl white phone. He opened in and signalled Sasuke's number. It rang a few time before it was picked up.

"Who do you want to talk to?" asked a feminine voice.

"Sasuke. That's his phone no?" he answered bothered.

"Oh, that must be that handsome young man; he is currently very busy and cannot answer you. Can I take the message?"

"What the fuck?!"

"Very well, 'What the fuck'. I'll tell him. Bye."

Naruto couldn't believe what just happened, he didn't understood it either.

* * *

_Title : Look at me, I'm near you._

_Oh God. Short.  
_


	20. Time Alone

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, I-look-at-my-naked-self-in-the-mirror, Drunken!Teenager, BigBad!Word, Pretty!Ass, French!Teacher, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, InnerPerv!Sasuke, Cooking!Chouji, fakeSucidal!Sasuke, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, WTF-was-that-Sasuke, badlyRead!News, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, bad!KidMovie, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Nineteen**

**Time Alone**

The young model put back the cell phone and the pair of panties in the pants pocket. Too bad there was panties in his pocket, she would have tried herself on him. She grabbed a piece of paper on the desk and wrote on it 'a guy called, his message is 'what the fuck' and that girl whose those panties belong to is lucky'. She added the paper in the pocket and walked out with the dress she was came to get.

She walked to the fitting room, the guy, Sasuke he had been called by the other guy on the phone, was dressed in the new collection that was to come out next month and the designer was fanning over how good he looked. She smiled to herself, he was good looking, and no doubt who was his mother. She was the one answering 'right, right' to every compliments he was getting. Himself looked pretty bored about being a model.

"Ten Ten!" called her Kakashi, her boss. "You found the dress?"

"Yes, yes. I found it."

"So try it on, what are you waiting?"

***

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I would have loved to get more time to work on those jeans for your girlfriend. Some time, it's like that. I'll work on it tonight. At least we got the design made."

"Thank you Mom. You're the best." He loved how his mother was slightly blushing when he complimented her.

They stepped out of the car and walked toward the house. Itachi was in the kitchen, cooking the supper like the good house-son he was. Mikoto proceeded to show him a new pair of pants she had gotten for him and Sasuke excused himself, he wanted to call Karin.

He closed his room's door behind him and tossed to the ground his bag of brand new designer cloths, that he had refused to wear immediately, Karin sent wasn't on it. He put his hand in his pocket to get his phone. He had forgotten about the panties and he smiled when he saw them. Was he didn't remember was that piece of paper. He read it, it was probably Naruto. Great. He wondered for some second who had toke the message but quickly decided he didn't cared. He played with the red silk panties, the softness of the fabric ticking his hands.

She would sure look good with only those on; she would look so good he wouldn't be able to let them on for long. They would go down her smooth legs quick and lay forgotten were they would fall.

He brought them to his face and inhaled in deeply the sent. They were clear, he wished they wouldn't be. They weren't smelling like her that much, he still remembered her sent, her had took all the occasion he could to inhale it during the night. He had been sure her shampoo was cherry scented and he had found the bottle in the shower.

Her panties were smelling clean cloth, not like her. Still good enough for him, he would try to stole unclean panties next time. He would try to bring her home and make her forget the panties here. Maybe he could ask for underwear for her to his mother, she would happily give them, and give it to her at the same time that those jeans.

He sucked in her aroma on last time before letting them fall in his laps. He took his phone and signalled her number, he already knew it by heart. She had to pick up, otherwise he'd just call her until she would. Just like he had done the day before when she was at the police station. She didn't answer. Maybe she was at work, maybe there was no battery on her phone, or what else? Tons of possibilities, no reason to be angry at her.

He undid the buttons of his pants, he had not stolen those panties for nothing. They would be adding reality to imagination.

* * *

_TwinEnigma wanted alone time with those panties, alone time with those panties with got. ~_

_And no, no! Sasuke won't put on those panties! I REFUSE! NO SASUKE! DON'T DO IT !!!!! You're gonna to stretch them! - Oh shit. He's not listening._


	21. Love comes from Down

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, Cooking!Chouji, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty**

**Love comes from Down**

I walked out of work. My boss had given me tomorrow off, thanks to Konan who was willing to stand in for me. The night was cold and I wished I had brought my jacket with me.

I walked to the bus stop and waited for it, along with five other persons, watching the cars and pedestrians passing by, listening to music on my mp3. The night was cold and the neon light of the commerce flashing in my face were bothering me, I had a small headache. I wanted to get on that damned bus and took a two hours long bath.

Three songs later, a bus finally came into view. No joy, it was the 06, not the 09, might have know were Sasuke was living, I would have take it and fuck the rest. I was cold and I wanted to get inside something. I could still call him on the bus and ask him for direction.

The doors opened, the five others people were get on, I was about to step in myself when a voice called me. I turned, I knew that voice but I couldn't believe it was him. Him, it was, was getting off the bus by the rear door, maybe he was hungry and had come for a snack.

"You won't believe it. I was about to take that bus and call you." I told him while the bus started and he slowly walked to me.

"Too bad." He said when he reached me. "That bus is gone and I won't answer my phone now that you're with me."

I tiptoed and kissed him, his hand came at my nape to prevent me from breaking it, his tongue faintly licked my lip. He broke ous kiss when I slightly opened my mouth but did not let me draw back from him, his hand still holding me were I was, our forehead glued together.

That guy was addictive; I wanted more and whatever if we were on the middle of a busy street.

"Did you miss me? Because I did." His voice soft as velvet.

I smiled and went to kiss him again but he backed off.

"Did you?" he asked again, demanding this time.

"Yes. I've been thinking about you all along."

His faint smile returned on his face. "How about we go to my house so my mother can do you those jeans?"

There was no way I was going to say no.

***

Going to his house had been really simple; he screamed '_taxi_' and he got in but not before he brought himself a burger and me a milkshake at the restaurant I was working. It was the first time since I ate food coming from my workplace and it felt weird; I was still wearing the uniform after all.

His house was the bigger of his street, the castle of the castle. There was his mother car I had already seen earlier and two more in front of the house. I wondered if his mother was paying for all or if his father was famous too.

* * *

FUUUU. Short. And I have slow down. LOL.


	22. Where the Sky is High

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, Cooking!Chouji, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-one**

**Where the Sky is High**

He walked me into the house, indicating the function of the room as we went by, I was certain we were going to stop at his room but he simply passed it. He stopped before a door, the sound of a sew machine was coming from it. He looked down at me.

"That's my mother secret work place. You won't talk about any of the design your about to see on the wall, OK?"

I nodded. No way I would not talk about it, I wouldn't even tell Tayuya I had gone into that room, she would kill to get those information out of me. He smiled, kissed my head and opened the door. The inside of the room was about any expectation, there was drawing everywhere, from the ceiling to the ground, exception made of one wall covered with different fabrics.

His mother was working on the sewing machine, her back to us. She was finishing pale jeans, I wasn't sure it was pants, but somewhat hoped it was mine. Sasuke walked over to her and made himself noticed by touching her shoulder. She jumped a little and looked at him.

"Sasuke! I didn't though you were coming back tonight!"

"We ran into each other." He said, indicating me.

She turned and smiled at me. Her eyes quickly went down and she seemed to measure my hips. She grabbed a measure tape hanging at her belt and walked over me. She passed it around me and measured me.

"I was right, your mother didn't lost her touch, Sasuke." She returned back to her sew machine and freed the jeans. "They're not really finish but if you could try them just to see, so I won't have to do them all over. I usually do only model size."

She gave them to me and left the room, exclaiming that she had to get something in a storage room. I observed them, not really believing what I was holding. There was still no pocket on it and most of the seam didn't looked like being the final one, and some were obviously missing. I had never had slim jeans of my life.

"They're going to look good on you" Sasuke said softly in my ear, his hands going for the buttons of my uniform. "I'll help you put them on; they still fragile and we wouldn't want to rupture them now."

"My underwear sucks." I warned with.

It was true, I had to wear beige underwear, otherwise it was showing under the lilac uniform and I was not buying them pretty because ugly is cheaper. They were still comfy, really but they were also designed for granny.

"I don't care. I'm striping you so you can put those jeans on, I have no other motive."

He pushed my arms out of the way and undid the buttons, his eyes avidly watching each inch of new skin he was revealing. The final buttons came off and his hand slid the dress off my form, letting it in a forgotten puddle at my feet.

He put one of his hands on my waist and continued his observation of me, caressing my skin a little.

"You're right. Those underwear sucks. Still, you look beautiful in them."

I wanted to kiss him, but with what I was wearing I feared it might end up bad with his mother walking on us. So I just smiled.

"You'll have to show me your underwear to, now that's not fair."

"Later." He promised. "Now, those sexy jeans."

He made me sit on a chair and pulled the jeans up my legs slowly. At some point he seemed to be enjoying the situation more than he was putting the jeans on me. I was enjoying every seconds of it myself, the look on his face would have made any girl in the world feel like she was the prettiest thing that had ever existed and of course, I was trying on dreams jeans.

He finally made me stand up and as there was still no buttons or zip on it, he used a grip to close them. He walked me to a mirror behind a folding screen. My ass was amazing.

* * *

Next one is hot. ~


	23. La Terre Tremble sous Mes Pieds

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, Cooking!Chouji, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-two**

**La Terre Tremble sous Mes Pieds**

Sasuke and his mom were admiring me, only wearing an ugly bra and half-finished wonderful jeans. She was commenting on how my body looked amazing in this, and why it was doing so, like if I wasn't there. Sasuke, of course, was agreeing with everything she was saying, adding how talented his mother was.

It was cute and really embarrassing. Seeing the interaction between them was making me smile, I wished I could have had that with my mom. Their hands caressing my legs and tugging on the fabrics, Sasuke eyes always drifting toward my breasts; that was the embarrassing part. He was unflinchingly eying me like if we were alone and his mother was continuing like if she wasn't seeing anything. She was noticing it; the smile on her face wasn't lying.

She made me remove them, Sasuke helped me while she was turning her back on us, and I put back on my work uniform. She promised me that she would have ended them by tomorrow night. I thanked her numerous times, I was so happy.

Sasuke's room was bigger than my living room and kitchen. His bed was king size and full of cushions, he had a computer, a big TV, and several game station. Everything was in dark blue and beige color shame. Truly a boy room.

He closed the door behind us and locked it. I walked to the bed and sat on it, bouncing a little to fully appreciate the spongy factor of the mattress. It was the best I had even sat my ass on. I couldn't help but bounce another time.

"You're already trying it out?" He said as he walked in his room, toward his computer. "What kind of music do you like?"

I bounced again, really feeling like a six-years-old. "Just put on what you like, you know more about me anyway."

Rock music started and I smiled, it was one of my favourite bands. I didn't told him and just watched him smirk at my reaction, he had understood. He sat next to me on the bed and his face quickly disappeared into my neck. He kissed me here and there, sending shiver in my spine, his tongue licking my ear, his teeth teasing my skin.

He shifted position, forcing me down on the bed and took place a top of my, helping me to move more to the center of the bed. I moaned as he sucked on my chin as his hand started to undo the buttons of my uniform once again.

"My underwear really sucks." I told him, while his hand was at the button at my stomach.

"Who cares."

For a second, I was going to answer him that I was caring but his teeth bitted on my neck, I shivered from pleasure and totally forgot about it. He lifted me up and threw my uniform on the other side of the room after lifting it pass my head. His mouth went down and he began to suck on the exposed part of my breasts.

"Sasuke." I really wanted it to come out another way, but I moaned it. "We shouldn't..."

"I know." He told me between kisses on my skin, his hand forcing my tight up around him. "Make me stop." His voice was soft and pleading.

I moaned again, I wouldn't be stopping him soon. He trailed up kisses until our lips locked again. I pulled up on his t-shirt, hadn't he promised he would be the one in underwear? He helped me removing it, breaking the kiss only to pass up his head. I let my hand wonder on his chest, almost forgetting to kiss back. He was muscular, no surprise since I knew he was in martial arts for fourteen years now. Passing my hand along him and tracing the lines of his muscles was only arousing me further.

He grunted and pressed against me. I felt it on my thigh and it became all too real. I was about to give away my virginity to a man didn't even knew for a week, taking all the risk that was coming with it. Sure I really liked, loved, him but it was all too soon. I wasn't ready for that yet, not ready to take the risk that all he wanted that someone to jump. He would drop me there on the spot after he had use me. I couldn't be letting that happen to me and all the excitation I was feeling was gone.

I pushed him off me and stood up next to the bed, hugging myself in a vain effort to hide myself. "I can't. I'm sorry."

* * *

_That was it. À la Claire Fontaine for you my friend. ~_

_Yes. Yes. I'm a bitch._


	24. A Thousand Lights

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, Cooking!Chouji, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-three**

**A Thousand Lights**

I closed the door of my apartment and refrained a scream while I hit the wall in frustration. I pressed my back against it and let myself slid to the floor. I bitted my lips and threw my head back against the wall. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

Sasuke had reacted in a so strange manner. I understood that he hadn't found himself in a comfortable situation, but he didn't needed to go all crazy. He had dtarted doubing me and had screamed that I only wanted him for his money and the gifts, whose I never asked for, he was giving me. I had said that I wasn't even whore enough to just give myself to him after all that he had done for me. He wasn't making any sense anymore. I was scared, in underwear, in some else house, far for mine, and I didn't had any clue how I was supposed to react.

The one who had saved me was his mother. She dragged me out of his room, gave me one of his dress and said nothing, except asking for my address, until I was about to get off the car, she apologize for Sasuke behaviour and said it wasn't it fault and that it would be better if I waited at least a week before calling him or anything.

I took a deep breath and held back my frustration's tears the very best I could. Fortunately, or unfortunately I wasn't sure, I didn't had to good to school until the psychologist called me with my test result. I really wanted to disappear into my bed and talk to no one. Homework and school was the last thing I wanted to think about.

I opened my eyes, ready to go in my bed, and someone was standing in front of me. The form was blurry from the tears I had kept in my eyes, I washed them away. It wasn't someone I expected to see.

"What happened to you?" Suigetsu asked, kneeling beside me.

"I don't want to talk about it! Even less to you!"

He passed his hand in his hair and seemed to think about what he was going to say next, his omnipresent smile gone.

"You're gonna be alright? Right?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll be!"

He stood up and offered me his hand, I took it and once I was up, I stared at him, using him to forget my rage, trying to find any clue of what he was just doing here. I didn't find anything that mind have been useful, his house key were visible at his hips and he didn't smelled like beer one bit.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Ah… We got a team history homework to do and since I'm no good and you're awesome, the teacher forced us together. So I kinda came for that, and Kin and Tayuya are gone to Zaku's and I felt asleep on the couch waiting for you."

I frowned. "You could have call my phone. You would have learned that I'm not doing _any_ homework."

"Come on, Karin! Without that homework, I'll fail history!" He almost looked pitiful, well I would have pity him if I didn't hated him that much.

"Beg me, I don't fucking care! I am not doing your homework!"

"It's _team_ homework, don't do it and you'll have zero." He had already won. "Your grade will drop and no University for you!"

I rushed past him and into my room. "Fuck you!"

* * *

No-SasuKarin part of the story = I write slower. ~


	25. Free Friday

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, Cooking!Chouji, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-Four**

**Free Friday**

I woke up in the morning. Suigetsu was sleeping on the couch, his t-shirt half-way over his head. I looked at him and sighed. I was still wearing Sasuke's mom surely expensive dress, so I changed before making the coffee in fear I could ruin it. I putted on one of my father's old t-shirt, my father had been a big man; the t-shirt was reaching my knee.

I started the coffee and waited next to the coffee machine, watching each drop slowing add itself to the others. Suigetsu awoke when the smell of the coffee was undeniable. He felt down the couch, swore some and walked to me. He stopped at the stove and learned against it.

"Still not gonna do our homework?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes. I'm going to do it, but you'll move your lazy ass too. No way I'm making it all." I said, not looking at him. "We're going at the library after breakfast."

He dropped his head on the counter and hit himself a few times. That idiot was believing I would be doing it all. He actually really believed that. I had a hard time believing it, myself. I took out two mugs and set them on the counter, not paying anymore attention to him than necessary.

"Come on, Karin. I really need that essay to be good."

"Then put some heart into the work. That's all." I responded, pouring coffee into the mugs.

We drink our coffee and quickly ate an inconsistent breakfast, I didn't felt like cooking at all, I wanted to stay in my bed but that damn homework and my compromised future was stopping my from doing that. We walked to his apartment, four streets away for him to change himself and then took the bus for the library. Even if we sat next to each other, we didn't talked, each one of us listing to our own music, looking that two strangers sitting side by side in that crowded bus.

The library nearly empty. I walked in, Suigetsu following me, and leaded him to the history section. He as looking around, his mouth slightly open, he had _never_ put his damn feet inside the Konoha Library. I chose a table, he didn't looked about to do it himself.

"So, what is it damn thing about?" I whispered to him, opening a notebook and taking a pen out.

"Hmmm, wait, I'll find the paper."

He opened his backpack and began to search for that paper. I was hearing the sound of the multiple paper sheet getting tossed everywhere inside the bag, of course he had bad grade, with that sense of organization. He finally took out half of a yellow sheet and gave it the me, continuing to try to find the other half.

I had certainly done something bad to deserve a partner like that and with the previous night. I had done something bad, I didn't knew why but it had to be karma. I couldn't be this unlucky for no reason.

He finally gave me the other piece, I put them down on the table and started to read what was that about. Five pages about a famous event of the Edo period. _Five pages_. I was stuck in that library for five pages and we still had to choose what this was going to be about.

"Do you have an idea about what you want to make this thing?" I asked him, reading the other specifications.

"I didn't even read that shit." He said, pointing the two part of the yellow page.

Oh, great.

* * *

_Story still have a long way to go people… What of Deidara? Will Karin and Sasuke come back together? What of Ten Ten? Will Sasuke change school? WHERE THE HELL IS JUUGO? Is Sakura in love with Sasuke? Did Ino have blond hair? Tarataten!_


	26. Tenka Wakeme no Tatakai

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, Cooking!Chouji, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-Five**

_**Tenka Wakeme no Tatakai**_

I decided to go for the Battle of Sekigahara, because Suigetsu was no where near choosing. He was happy I had choose a battle, so I gave him some books and he started to read, smiling and huffing from time to time. Each time he was doing so, I was reminding him to take notes, otherwise there was no point in him reading.

At two in the afternoon, I had written four pages and he had done one. All that was left to do was to correct his text and rewrite the whole thing so it would look nice. He seemed very proud of himself, all smiling when he gave me his finished page. He had managed to write about what I had told him to and not repeat thing I had said and I was somewhat proud of him too.

"You know what?" he asked me when we stepped out of the Library.

"No, I don't know. But tell me."

"Working with you is really nice! I can't believe I wrote a _whole_ page! I'm taking you to eat something. You deserve it!"

"Thank you, but I really just want to go back home and sleep some more."

"Karin! You're no fun! Come on, it will be fun and I'm the one paying!"

He grabbed my hand and forced me to walk in the opposite direction of the bus stop. I sighed, maybe it would be fun. I freed my hand from his but followed him anyway. He leaded me into a small restaurant, really similar to the one I was working in. We both ordered a hamburger and a drink on the electronic panel.

"You're missing school today." I said, realizing that there was school and that he was suppose to be in it.

"Yeah. But I worked all day, so that doesn't really count!"

"Well, if you're seeing thing like that. Did I miss a lot?"

"I learned something in math, but I bet you already know that. Like everything else." He answered, clearly bothered by my question.

"Oh, no. I meant with people, you know. I'm not worried over studies."

His smile returned to his face. "You only missed one day, that's not much you know. But there's a rumour going around. Apparently a student from Konoha's school is going to transfer to our school. People are saying that he's so into drug that he got expelled. Other say that his parents have gone bankrupt. A girl saw his file on Kabuto's desk and she have been beaming over how beautiful he look all day. She was so struck by the picture she didn't even bother to look at the name."

I smiled. "A new student so… You don't know which class?"

"Yeah. Ours. A girl managed to have Kabuto split out. She's one year older so she was pissed she had been trough the trouble for nothing in the end."

"Poor girl." I said ironically. "Do you know when he start?"

"Not for sure, no."

The waitress brought us our meal and he started eating, silence falling upon us again. The other costumers were talking and laughing, covering the sound of the radio playing. Suigetsu wasn't that bad when we were both trying not to fight, a lot of our fights were out of habit now; this was proving it even more. I still wasn't really comfortable being alone with him but it was good enough.

The door of the restaurant opened, letting new costumers in as well as the sound of the car passing by in the street. "Karin? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned to look at he one calling my name and I froze on the spot.

* * *

WHO HAVE JUST ENTERED? WHO! I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME! Next time; in À la Claire Fontaine, the food will be served. ~


	27. Cloche de verre

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, Cooking!Chouji, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-Six**

**Cloche de verre**

Sasuke was sitting in his mom's office. She had refused to leave him alone for the day so he had been playing model all morning and now he was really bored. He had a pen in his hand and a notebook in his lap, he was roughly sketching and without thinking about it, he always found those drawing to look like Karin so he was throwing them away in his mother's garbage can, whom was more that full by not.

He threw another piece of paper and started to draw back, trying not to draw a womanly figure this time. His mother was away in a meeting and the time was long. He added scar on the cheek of his drawing, finalising Naruto and happily tore the page apart, letting it fall on the ground, it wasn't wroth to go with the Karin's one.

He started another, tiring Naruto apart was doing him good. As his drawing took form, he though about calling his _so_ dear friend just to get in a fight with him and pass all of his anger, directed toward himself, on the blond guy.

He made Naruto's eyebrow bigger, just because Naruto had the bad habit to call on of the guys doing Ninjutsu with them 'big eyebrows' and that's would piss him off to be called that himself. Sasuke didn't cared about that big eyebrows guy, his eyebrows were really enormous, just like the teacher's.

He looked at his drawing of Naruto with big eyebrows, his big confidant smile on his face, his eyes half closed from the smiling. He was about to tire the page apart but an idea made its way in his brain. Why not piss Naruto with that drawing?

He got up, let the drawing and pen on the chair and walked around his mom desk, opened on drawer and toke out an envelope. He walked back to the chair and took the drawing, flooded it in three and put it in the envelope. Trough, he couldn't just write the address, Naruto would know it was coming from him and less fun for him, Naruto had no clue Sasuke could draw a strait line, so there was no problem on that side.

So he walked out of his mom's office with the envelope. Asking the old secretary to do it for him would be perfect. She'd do it and with that he wouldn't even need to post it himself.

"Hello." He told her, learning a bit on her desk.

"Hello Sasuke. Not bored to much?" She asked him, smiling.

"Oh. Not that bad. I just wrote a letter to a friend of mine, but I want it to be a surprise, so I wondered if you could write the address and send it for me?" He asked her, speaking low, like if it was a big secret no one else should know about, a thing he used to do with her when he was still a kid.

She smiled and took the envelope Sasuke gave her. "Of course, I won't even tell anyone about this."

She gestured a zip in front of her mouth and Sasuke responded by putting both his hands over his eyes. She laughed, and Sasuke smiled, somewhat happy that she still remembered. He gave her Naruto address and she wrote it. He would never guess from who it was coming, other than his mom, no one knew he was drawing.

"Thank you, Otoha."

"You're welcome."

Sasuke turned on his heels and walked back to his mother's office. One good thing done.

* * *

OH MAI! I'M SUCH A BITCH! Next chapter; with Karin? With Sasuke? WHO WHO! God, tell me! FUFUFUFU.


	28. DRAMA is a BANG

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, Cooking!Chouji, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-Seven**

**DRAMA is a BANG**

Konan had been the one to call my name; it was the one next to her that made me froze. I had already saw him and never I would have forget his face, his blond hair, his piercing pale blue eyes and his attitude. He looked at me and a sadistic smile appeared on his face. He remembered me as well as I remembered him. He turned to Konan, still smiling.

"This is a friend of yours, hum?" he asked her, still looking at me by the corner of his eyes.

"Yes. We work together." She answered him. "You would know, you never come to see me at work. Can we sit with you guys?" She finished, turning to us.

"Sure!" Suigetsu said, before I had time to think anything.

They walked to us, Konan was about to sit next to me but the guy was faster. I shivered as his arms touched mine. I tired send a SOS to Suigetsu, but his eyes didn't leave Konan's breasts and he wouldn't have understand anyway. Konan caught it trough.

"Are you alright Karin?" she asked me.

I looked toward the guy and at her again. I didn't know what to say, I hadn't really told her that I had been the one to see him leaving the classroom, I had talked the less I could about it, the only one I had told myself was Sasuke.

"We met when I left her school the other day. I'm Deidara, hum."

"And I'm Suigetsu!" That idiot said, not catching it for one bit.

Konan's eyes went to me and then to Deidara and back and forth a few times. Deidara smiled and put his arms around my shoulder, forcing me close to him. I froze, I did not wanted to be touched, even less by that man. Konan looked at him, I could see something in her gaze who was usually bored. Suigetsu continued to smile for one moment more, then looked at Konan and at us, finally catching that something was wrong and his smile slowly fading away.

"You'll have to come with us, Karin, and you too." She said briefly looking at Suigetsu. "I'm sorry about that."

I nodded, I was going to do everything they'd tell me. I trusted Konan like a big sister, I wasn't scared of was she could do, she'd protect me for that Deidara man. I didn't wanted to stay near him any longer, even less alone, but Konan was going to protect me, she was going to do it. I trusted her and Suigetsu would be with me too. He didn't looked like that, with his light blue camisole showing his petite arms, but he was strong and I knew it. I knew how to kick too. We were going to be fine.

"I want to eat first, Konan. Hm." Deidara said, learning over me to it the electronic screen to order three hamburgers.

"Take me a strawberry milkshake." She said slowly.

I looked at her, the best I could with Deidara learning over me, and she was truly sorry.

* * *

_FUFUFU! What will happen next? Will Deidara blow up Karin and Suigetsu? Will Sasuke pop out and save the day? What is up with Konan and Deidara? Where are they taking them? Will we see anorexic!Nagato? Next time in À la Claire Fontaine!_

_Spoilery chapter title is spoiler. ~  
_


	29. The road to hell

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, waitress!Karin, waitress!Konan, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, Cooking!Chouji, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, I'm-watching-you-in-your-shower, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-Eight**

**The road to hell**

Deidara and Suigetsu talked during the whole meal. I didn't finish mine; I didn't felt hungry anymore and I was scared I would throw up. Konan didn't talk much more, except when she was directly addressed. I tried my best not to look traumatized and scared.

Konan paid for everyone meal and I politely thanked her. We walked to Deidara's red car, in the parking next to the restaurant. Deidara walked to the driver side but Konan grabbed his wrist and his keys with her other hand.

"I am driving." She said, her voice surprisingly firm.

"Give me my keys back, you're not driving. Hm." Deidara answered her, easily freeing his wrist.

I grabbed Suigetsu's hand and looked at him. He squeezed my hand back and smiled lightly. I wanted to tell him who was Deidara but he would ear me and it could get worse. I tried to tell him, only with facial expression but he wasn't catching it. He looked sorry about it trough.

Konan walked to the car and opened the door, not caring about Deidara protestation. She opened her window and told us to get in. We did and Deidara followed not long after, violently closing the door. Konan stated the car, Deidara put up the music's volume and we were rolling in the streets.

Deidara's aggressive music was only stressing me some more. I turned my head to look at Suigetsu, he was looking outside and somewhat his happy mood was all gone. It was sunny outside, rain would have been better. Would have it been raining, I would have been able to tell myself that I was only playing a role, rain would have fit the situation. That's what someone writing a movie would have put here; some rain falling on the dash of the car. Trough, the Sun was there, trying to put joy in our lives, at a moment were we should not have.

I feared they were going to kill us and I couldn't warn Suigetsu. We'd only be two more death for Oto, nothing much. I had no family, no one would care about me, or at least it's what the news would portray. Suigetsu had still his brother, but Mangetsu was in prison, so it wouldn't count. I knew our friends would not do nothing about our death, but police wouldn't care and Deidara, and Konan too, would run away.

Trough, Konan doing that was hard for me to swallow. How could she be a criminal? Wasn't she the big sister I never had? Wasn't she always there when I needed her to be? Criminals too must have friend, it's only normal. Being one of those ignorant friends was something unexpected. Yes, I had friends who were not only doing legal thing, but I knew it. Konan had always been a model too me, someone who had not fall. I was finding that she was fallen more than any person I knew. It hurted.

We were driving in deeper Oto, the buildings were mostly rundown by now and I hadn't come here very often, only once or twice. We passed before a closed bar and turned to the left; toward Ame. I had never gone there, all that I knew was that it was worse than in Oto, some people I was going school with were living in here. The Sun was still shining high in the sky but the dirt floating everywhere was giving an impression of darkness.

Konan parked the car in front of a house, some of the window were missing and had been replaced by dark green plastic bags. Deidara walked off the car toward the house. Konan was about to open her door too but she stopped and turned to us.

"Don't speak too much and, you" she said looking at Suigetsu. "Don't try to play hero, you'd die. Just follow me and do as I say."

She stepped out of the car and we followed her. I grabbed back Suigetsu's hand, it was moist now.

* * *

_What will happen next? Will I be a bitch again and go writing a chapter with some else? Is Ino a ballerina? Will Hinata get her scholarship or her __father will find her unless once more? Why do I ask such random question? NEXT TIME; I don't know, I still haven't wrote it. ~  
_


	30. You look so tasty

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, bad!12Graders, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty-Nine**

**You look so² tasty**

The inside of the house was not as bad as the exterior was letting believe. It was mostly empty. There was only a bookshelf, with three small novels in it, and an old faded-red couch. An opening in the wall was letting see the kitchen, I was seeing one table, nine different chairs, a refrigerator and two microwave, one old and the other recent. A corridor was there too, with some doors.

Deidara was nowhere to be seen, he was most certainly behind one of those door already, talking with the man who was going to decide of our fate. Konan motioned us to sit on the couch. We did so and the couch squeaked in protestation. She walked into the kitchen, came back with a bottle of water that she gave to me. She told us to wait and disappeared behind one of the door.

Suigetsu stole the bottle of water and drank it all. I tried to listen to the conversation going on, but they were talking low and the sound of Suigetsu's drinking was not helping me. When there was no water left, I managed to hear some words, but not enough to understand about just what they were talking. It could have been the rain and the sun. I was sure of one thing, Deidara was not saying a word, Konan was the only female, or if there was another she was silent and there were at least two men more.

I looked at Suigetsu, pointed to the room and showed to him four fingers. He nodded his understanding and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"It's going to be fine." He whispered, so low that I was to repeat his words in my mind several times before understanding.

I nodded but I didn't believe it. How could we be fine? Sure, he didn't knew that Deidara was the man that had made explode that guy but still, Konan had told him that he'd die playing hero and he had taken that seriously. How could he believe we would be fine? I hopped he had understand something I hadn't and that he was not only trying to give me courage.

The talking stopped and one of the doors opened. Deidara stepped out of the room and closed behind him. He walked to us, his chin held high. He was telling us that he was in a situation way better than us now and that he didn't fear to use it against us.

He put his hand on Suigetsu's shoulder and said: "They're waiting for you buddy."

Suigetsu looked at me, obviously asking if it was all right with me. Deidara looked at us and smiled. He sat between us, put one of his arms around my shoulder, making me freeze, and used the other to force Suigetsu up.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her!" He said, squeezing me against him. "Won't I?"

I nodded and tried to control my voice as I spoke. "Yeah. Go."

Suigetsu looked at me and than at Deidara. I had to insist before he finally made his way to the room. At that moment, I feared I wouldn't see him anymore. I'm still not sure if it was because I feared for my life or his. Maybe it was both. Deidara pressing me against him was not letting me think straight. I didn't wanted to have any contact with him and he seemed to have grow a liking for that already.

Suigetsu disappeared behind the door Deidara had just came from. I was alone with that man and I could do nothing against it. I thought about running but that would be leaving Suigetsu alone here, probably killing him. And Deidara would catch me easily; I didn't knew the area either. I was doomed.

Deidara buried his face into my hair and I stopped breathing. His hand on my shoulder slid down little by little until it was on my hip. He took a deep breath and his other hand came to rest on my tight.

"You look so, so, tasty." He whispered in my hair. "Yeah, I'd blow you up. Hum."

* * *

_Oh my GAD! Will Deidara force Karin to do thing she don't want to do? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPERHERO!SASUKE?!? What will happen next? Why I am nervous about it myself? Oh, oh, oh, oh! _

_Sexy Karin is sexy. ~  
_


	31. Et j’ai cru te revoir un instant

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, hint that Sasuke's having some fun with his hand, inLove!Karin, evilGenius!Itachi, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten, DeiKarin, **abuse** and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

**Okay no for real. I'm mad. Beware on this one. For so real. I'm **_**not**_** kidding. It's not that worse, okay, but still. I am fucking warning here. Don't want to hear I didn't.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter ****Thirty**

**Et j'ai cru te revoir un instant**

I tried to push him off but he was stronger than me. He forced me into the couch, a spring pocking in my back, and lay above me forbidding me from moving, his arms firmly holding me down. I put my hand on his chest, trying to push him off once more. I wanted to scream for help but I knew I wouldn't be getting any, I understood that it was what he has been trying to tell us when he entered the room.

He smiled to me, one of his hands caressing my face. "You're so alive, hum. I won't do anything bad to you; I wouldn't want to lose you. Yeah."

I swallowed and frowned. "Why don't I believe you?"

He leaned forward more, his torso pressing against me. I tried to sink more into the couch and the spring in my back made me hiss. His forehead came to rest on mine. All that I was seeing was his clear blue eyes; they craved themselves in my mind again. I closed mine and I heard him chuckle.

"You don't have to believe me, I'll just show you. Yeah." He told me, his voice a soft whisper.

His lips brushed against mine as he spoke and I felt like throwing up. His breath was mixing with mine. He was too close. I closed my eyes and felt his nose press into my cheek, his hands rolled along side of me, his fingers forcing my clothes up, exposing my skin. I refrained the need to bite on my lips from fear he would take it as a kiss.

I turned my head to the side, the heat of his breath making me feeling all too bad. I wanted it away. He didn't minded, his face sneaked to my neck and he started to kiss my skin, trailing up to my ear. His thumbs were massaging my stomach and I couldn't help but think back to Sasuke.

_I'd feel like a rapist with a silent victim. You're worth more than that. You should know it._ He had told me. It's what I was, a silent victim. While Deidara's hands proceeded to undo the buttons of my pants, I wondered if I was really worth more than that. I had lose my chance with Sasuke only hours ago, with him it would have been different. Because I wanted him too. I would have been a willing victim, somewhat. And I wanted to go back; I wanted to feel Sasuke's mouth on my ear, not Deidara's. I wanted Sasuke hand's to sneak at my back to undo my bra. I wanted dark hairs and black endless eyes, not bright blond and clear blue eyes.

One of Deidara's hand gripped my hair, forcing me to look at him again. The other slid my pants down, even without my help, I was doing everything to keep them on, they were down to my knees. His tongue was trying to open my mouth and suddenly he was gone. He pressure of his body on mine, the suffocating heat he was radiating, his hands all over me.

I heard the sound of a body crashing against the wall and someone screaming insanity, the voice familiar, screaming that no one had the right to do such things to me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a dark haired man, beating Deidara to the ground. For a moment, I thought it was Sasuke, but it wasn't him. The hairs were way too long, but his facial features were all so similar and the voice too.

Deidara lay on the ground unconscious. The dark haired man walked to me, kneeled, and took my hands.

"Everything's okay Karin. You can stop crying."

* * *

_HOLLY SHIT! WHO IS THAT MAN!? (A cookie to those who guess right. Carine will makes lots of cookies.) What will Karin do? I ORDERED SUPERHERO!SASUKE! What the fuck is he doing? Will we know next chapter? Is mysterious man bad or good? Holly! Why do I write this slow? Was there any SasuKarin in that chapter? I say yes. ~ HUHUHU! Do anyone else wonder about who's better in French? Hinata or Sasuke?_

_NEXT TIME: More questions and less answer! (Kidding, I don't know.)_


	32. 13:64 AM

This story contains SasuKarin, **stalker!Sasuke**, LoveHATE!SuiKa, NearlyInLoveWithSasuke!Naruto, ZakuKin, evilGenius!Itachi, explosive!Deidara, **CLIFFHANGER**, thoughtful!Sasuke, tromatized!Karin, sweet!Mikoto, addicted!Karin, psychologist!Kurenai, model!Ten Ten, DeiKarin, **abuse**, broken!SasuIno and the list will get longer as the story will grow. ~

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**13:****64 AM**

I didn't moved. Just fixed him. He let go of my hands and washed away the tears falling from my eyes. All the way, I hadn't noticed I was crying until he told me, my breathing was still normal, my throat was not hurting, only my eyes had felt like crying. Once he judged me okay, his hands left my face for his lap.

"I'm Itachi." He told me. "Come with me, I won't do you any wrong. I'll bring you and your friend back to your house."

I couldn't help but smile. "You love men." I told him, I just needed a confirmation, just to believe what he had told me. Not just because of what had happened, but I also wanted to know if he was Sasuke's brother. And then everything would be fine.

He frowned and looked down. "You have a sharp eye." He posed and looked back up at me. "Or your boyfriend just speaks too much?"

"Sharp eye."

He nodded, clearly not believing that it was that but he said nothing. He told me to wait there and came back not long after with a shirt. I hadn't noticed my t-shirt was ripped apart, I hadn't feel Deidara ripping it. I put on the shirt, it was too big but I was not going to complain, and redid my pants. Not long after, Suigetsu was with us and we were sitting in Deidara's car.

Itachi drove slowly and in silence out of Ame. He had cut the music and Suigetsu sure looked puzzled. I didn't knew what he had learned and he didn't knew what had happened to me. Itachi had made me sit in the front, so we didn't talked.

Once we were back in Oto, he asked Suigetsu for his address. He didn't wanted to tell so Itachi left him at the park were Sasuke and I had met the other day, before the retirement house. He waited there until Suigetsu was out of sight, when he turned the corner, Itachi turned his head to me.

"Mom keeps talking about you." He said. "Sasuke is back into therapy. He didn't wanted you to know but I guessed it would be better. He is truly sorry and he said that he's not going to speak or see you until he's healed."

*******

Ino was sitting in a small café, waiting for Shikamaru to arrive. She had ordered her first coffee as soon as she had arrived, which was twenty minutes late, and she was now drinking her third. She had sent him a text message, demanding explanation. Turned out, Shikamaru was there on time and had gone back to his house. He needed to come back and that was really _troublesome_. For Ino as well.

The cakes in display were teasing her. She was, once again, on diet and the pudding next to the _Reine Élisabeth_ cake was screaming to be eaten. She took another sip of her coffee trying not to smell the sweets. It was not enough. She stood resolved to buy that sinful pudding.

When she returned to her table with her pudding, someone was sitting there.

"How come we don't see you at school anymore, Sasuke?" Ino asked him, sitting back.

"I've been following you all day, we really need to talk." He told her, looking around.

Ino sighted, it was not really her night.

* * *

_Sorry for taking long. Computer died, blablabla... Anyway, here it is!~_

_Next time; more stalker!Sasuke (yay!).  
_


End file.
